Dark Truths
by lilyofdarkness
Summary: When a new threat injures Robin, Kaldur starts to investigate. Kaldur asks for help, but Batman gives no answers. Time passes and the Team realizes Batman knows more than he is letting on. during first season. Rated T to be safe. This is my first fanfic. moments of Robin/OC in later chapters.


The hooded figure smiled at the scene in front of it. The League's own teen heroes were about to be killed without the figure having to touch any of them, Robin being an exception. The figure's cloak stuck to its thin frame from the pouring rain it was currently standing in, watching its handy work. Several assassins formed a semi circle around the heroes, each holding a sharp katana trained at each of the team's throats. Kid flash was vibrating from fear of having his throat cut out. Artemis backed slowly away, arrow ready to fire. Robin, who had already been defeated, lay unconscious next to the figure. This figure looked to the leader of the assassins and held up a hand. The leader barked an order in another language that no other person understood except the hooded person and the assassins. The other assassins lowered their katanas to their sides. The figure used its foot to nudge the unconscious boy next to it. Robin moaned but didn't wake.

'Who are you?" Aqua lad asked the hooded figure.

Not one member of the team knew who this figure was. The black lips curled into a smile, but no response was given. And within minutes of their attack the group of assassins and their unnamed leader was gone. Smoke flowed away from where the assassins had been. The only place there was no sign of disappearance was next to Robin, where the mysterious cloaked person had been.

Kaldur sat at the computer system in the cave typing away. He typed in any thing he thought could get a result for the identity of their hooded attacker. No matches flashed up on the screen. Kaldur cursed in atlantian and searched another key factor.

"What are you doing Kaldur?" Batman asked from behind the team leader.

"I'm trying to find out who attacked us back on the cliff."

"Any luck?"

"No! It's strange. Nothing matching the attacker's description is recorded in the database you have so kindly provided for us." Kaldur said with a scratch to his head.

"There are many villains neither the league nor I have faced before." Batman clued.

"Why not?" Kaldur's curiosity peaked.

"They are simply to dangerous for even the league to take down. And the database I gave you is an earlier version of the current one." Batman turned and left with a swish of his black cape. Kaldur cursed again. He knew batman knew more than he was letting on and the fact Robin had gotten hurt probably added to the mysterious man's secretiveness. Kaldur stood turning the computer system off.

"I'm sure Robin could find this hooded figure in a matter of seconds. He is a computer genius." Kaldur whispered to him self. He strolled through the cave and eventually found himself outside the cave's infirmary. The Atlantian opened the door and sat next to the unconscious teen. Robin lay in the bed. Kaldur noticed that only Robin's shoulders were untouched by the bandages covering the younger boys torso. Obviously for Batman to treat the boy, batman had removed Robin's shirt revealing the scars that covered the boy's body. Most were hidden due to the bandages, but the few places where he had been shot in the shoulder still were visible. The older boy flinched thinking about the pain the youngest team member had to go through everyday being the partner of the Dark Knight. Somehow though Kaldur was able to get comfortable enough to slowly fall asleep. Although it was a fit full sleep filled with worry for the younger boy next to him. And at the same time, Robin was fighting his own dreams.

Seven assassins steeped forward to their masters. The black -lipped figure stood next to the founder of their order. A female assassin stepped up to this figure, holding out her sword. The black lips smirked at the assassin. After several seconds like this, the female assassin replaced her sword on her hip and bowed to her master. She stepped back and melted into the shadows in the dim lighted room of their hideout.

"Obsidian?" The head of the order asked.

The cloaked figure turned to its master and nodded.

"I hear you have taken to the hero Robin." He continued seeing the response from the figure.

Obsidian nodded again before shyly looking to the other masters.

"No need to be ashamed. You are the youngest master here. You will learn to control your feelings." The founder continued.

"But Master!" A soft sweet voice of a female flowed from under the hood of Obsidian's cloak.

"No buts! You no better then any one." The head barked.

"Night Raven, Do you not think these things are quiet harsh for a girl of her age." One of the other masters spoke up.

Night Raven gave both the master and Obsidian a glare that could rival the bat glare.

"Yes father. I understand." Obsidian said before stepping into the shadows.

Batman walked into the watchtower's main computer station. He typed in his password and the screen lit up. He typed in a single search word. Almost instantly a picture of the cloaked person popped up. He glanced over it really quick. Wonder women walked in and stared at the caped crusader.

"Why the sudden interest in them again?" she asked with hints of fear in her voice.

Batman looked the file over again. He typed something and another file came up. Night Raven was written across the top. "The order's back." Batman said monotone. "How do you know?" Wonder asked her curiosity intrigued.

" Because He had several of his assassins attack the team." Batman said pointing to the picture attached to the Night Raven file.

Wonder woman gasped. Batman typed away at the computer. He added two triple encryptions onto the files. Wonder glanced up at the files.

"He is trying to get at us where it hurts. The team can't do anything now not while on his radar. The order is too dangerous for them." Wonder said worriedly.

Batman nodded.

"Why do you think I'm encrypting the files? Even if Robin could get into the watchtower system, he can't hack into these files." Batman said as he exited out of the system. Batman and Wonder woman walked out of the computer station and headed down towards the caferteria.


End file.
